


Forevermore

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Vows, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Forevermore

It seemed a tradition in the BAU. Having a party? Do it at Rossi’s place. Getting married? Do it at Rossi’s place.

“Thanks again, Rossi,” Luke said, looking up at the archway he’d built as a surprise for his soon to be husband. “There’s no way we would’ve been able to pull this off without you. 

Rossi clapped the groom on the shoulder. “I wouldn’t imagine it any other way. You two are stupidly great for each other. And after all Reid’s been through, it’s amazing to see him so happy. This looks fantastic by the way.” For weeks now, Luke had been scouring used yard sales for hardcover books he could use. Once he found what he needed, he spent a week assembling them into an archway for them to get married under. The books were all different sizes and splayed at different angles, so it was truly unique. Spencer had no clue. Luke hoped he’d love it. It was Luke’s wedding gift to his new husband.

“Still,” Luke said. “I’m fairly new to the team, as Garcia always likes to point out.” Since the day he started, she’d called him Newbie. It had been two years. She’d never let it go.

“It doesn’t matter. You’re one of us now. And Reid loves you.” Rossi’s warm smile could’ve thawed the coldest of hearts.

The girls were inside fawning over Spencer, and Rossi and Walker were outside with Luke. All of a sudden, they heard faint footsteps behind them. “Woah, does Pretty Boy know about this archway?” Spencer’s best man, his best friend Derek Morgan had just arrived. Luke turned around the pull him into a hug.

“No, he has no clue. And you lost out,” he smiled. “He’s my Pretty Boy now.” Reaching into his pocket, he grabbed his own wedding ring to give to Derek to hold for Spencer. 

Derek laughed just as Savannah and baby Hank walked up from nearby. “I’ve never seen him so happy. Hurt him and I’ll kill you.”

“Duly noted,” Luke replied. 

Derek examined the wedding ring, a plain platinum with an inscription inside - I love you 5.1.19. - today’s date. “His say the same thing?” Derek asked.

Luke couldn’t help but laugh out loud. “No, his has today’s date and ‘I know’ written on it. Derek looked confused for a second until a smirk formed at the corners of his lips.

“Star Wars reference,” he said happily. “You’re both dorks.”

That was one of the many reasons Luke loved him. Together, they were still completely themselves. 

—

When Luke finished up with the archway, he went to go get changed. Spencer was already ready, but he was threatening to sweat through his suit. He loved Luke - so much - but he was an inherently nervous person. “187, you’re gonna be fine,” Garcia said. “Don’t worry that beautiful little head of yours.”

“I can’t help it,” Spencer smiled, falling backward onto the bed in one of Rossi’s spare rooms. He was dressed in his own black and white suit. Only difference was that Luke would be wearing Captain America cufflinks and Spencer would be sporting Darth Vader. 

“Wearing the mismatched socks?” Tara asked. It was a well known fact that Spencer never matched his socks, but today’s pair was special. 

Taking his hand off his face, he reached down and pulled one pant leg up, revealing a Captain America sock. The other one had Star Wars on it. “What do they say?” JJ asked, her smile threatening to crack her face in half. She couldn’t contain how happy she was for one of her best friends in the entire world. He had been through so much and waited for so long for someone that loved him inside and out, and then Luke came along. They were perfect for each other. 

“The Star Wars sock says ‘I know,’ and Luke’s says ‘I love you.” A tiny, almost imperceptible smile came to his face thinking about his perfect match. “And the Captain America one says ‘I’m with you’ and his says ‘Till the end of the line.’

“Oh my god,” Tara sighed happily, clutching her heart. “That’s too cute, I can’t take it.”

It was nearly time. Everything was set up and his mother was just about ready to walk him down the aisle. She’d already threatened Luke with death on numerous occasions if he were to ever hurt her boy. “You ready?” Garcia asked. Her smile could’ve pushed everyone else out of the room it was so wide and bright. Excitedly, she clapped her hands and pulled Spencer off the bed. “Here you are Mrs. Reid.” 

The ladies made their way outside, leaving Spencer and his mother ready alone. “You ready?” Diana asked, pushing a strand of hair out of her son’s face. “As much as I threaten him, I really do love that man you chose. He’s a good man.”

“He is,” Spencer replied. He took his mother’s arm and started walking outside. Hopefully, once he saw Luke, he’d gain his footing again, because right now, he felt like a baby giraffe learning to walk for the first time. 

—

As Pachelbel’s Canon started playing (they’d nearly gone with the Imperial March), Luke watched as Spencer walked out of the house with his mother next to him. He always looked amazing, but he had to stifle the welling tears as his soon-to-be husband made his way toward him. 

Spencer on the other hand smiled wider than he ever thought possible. Luke was crying. He could see it. And it got him going in return. “You look amazing,” he said when Diana hand her son over. “And don’t worry,” he said in her direction, “I’ll never hurt him.”

“I know you won’t.”

It was at that moment that Spencer got a good look at the archway. “We can’t get rid of this,” he said as a tear rolled down his face. “This is amazing and I want it in our house forever.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Luke laughed as he grabbed his hand. For a second, they just decided to look around. It was a small group. Diana, Luke’s mother, father, and two brothers, as well as the members of the BAU. Morgan was standing at Reid’s side. Prentiss, JJ, Garcia and Tara were sitting next to Walker and Rossi. There were a few people missing they wished were there, especially Spencer, but he wouldn’t let their absence keep him down - they wouldn’t want that. Other than everyone’s dates and children, that was the extent of their gathering, and it was perfect. 

The officiant started up, saying a few words. “I am so glad to be here with all of you celebrating the love between Spencer Reid and Luke Alvez. Everyone they love is here, but like them, I’m sure you all want to get to dancing, drinking, and eating, so we’ll make this short.” It was true - they just wanted to be married already. It had been long enough. 

After Luke said his vows, barely getting through them without tearing up, he slid the ‘I know’ wedding ring onto Spencer’s finger. And then it was his turn. Although it wasn’t a surprise to Luke that Spencer spoke Spanish, he was taken off guard when his native tongue fell so beautifully off Spencer’s lips.

“Luke, hoy te tomo por mi esposo. Te prometo amarte sin reservas, consolarte en tiempos de angustia, animarte a alcanzar todos tus objetivos, reírte contigo y llorar contigo, crecer contigo en mente y espíritu, ser siempre abierto y honesto contigo y Te acariciará mientras sigamos viviendo.” 

Spencer finished. And when he looked up Luke was crying harder than before. He always thought he’d be the one to be crying incessantly. After he slipped the ring on Luke’s finger, the officiant pronounced them married. “You may now kiss your husband,” he said, looking between the two. As their lips met, their ears were infused with the whooping, hollering and clapping of their friends and family, as well as the river of tears coming from both mothers.

Finally, after all they’d been through - they were married. Forevermore, they would dedicate their lives, not only to others, but to each other.

****

The ceremony had gone off without a hitch. The reception was filled with well wishes, dancing and laughter. But now it was time just for them. In the months since they’d gotten engaged, Derek had renovated a house for them. They decided that the night they got married would be the first night they spent in that house.

“God, I love this,” Luke said, staring at the perfectly-shined hardwood floors of their new living area. “I have to thank Derek for the fiftieth time.”

Absolutely. Spencer made a mental note to call Derek in the morning and thank him again. He also had to get the book archway that Luke made for him because it was without a doubt going in their living room. “Me too…Ready to go upstairs?” he smirked. “Because I am.” 

Luke bit down gently on his lip before pulling Spencer toward him and tangling his hand in his hair. He crashed their lips together, their tongues battling for space in each other’s mouths before he took his hand and ran him up the stairs. “Mine!” he laughed, pushing Spencer onto the bed. 

Spencer fell back with a laugh, smiling into Luke’s neck as he crawled on top of him, but within seconds, a need took over them both that wiped the smile from their faces. “Need you,” Spencer breathed, pulling Luke’s suit jacket off of his broad shoulders. “Right now.”

“You have me,” he laughed. He kneeled up and pulled Spencer with him, tossing his suit jacket to the side as well. As he undid his buttons, he grazed his teeth against Spencer’s collarbone, sending a shiver through his husband’s spine. “Forever. You’re stuck with me.”

After divesting themselves of the rest of their shirts, Spencer grabbed Luke by the back of the neck and brought him down flush against him. While one hand grasped him against him, the other traveled down to just belong his belt line. Luke had a great ass. “That’s kind of the point,” Spencer laughed. “This ass is mine forever.”

Luke opened his mouth against Spencer’s neck and traveled downward, peppering his chest with kisses and he removed both of their pants. Before taking him, like he knew Spencer wanted, he had to tease him a little bit. Spencer made it so simple.

He heard him huff as Luke licked and sucked at the skin traveling down to his groin. That got him going in a matter of minutes on a normal basis, but tonight, Spencer was needy. “You tease,” he moaned. “You’re gonna get it when we go on vacation next week.”

“Counting on it,” he laughed, taking Spencer’s length in his hand and placing his lips over the tip. He reveled in the way he could get him hard in seconds. For a few moments, he swished his tongue over the length of him, but even he couldn’t take the teasing for that long - and he was the one doing it. 

They’d gotten all they ever wanted and they needed each other desperately. Quickly, Luke moved back up the length of Spencer’s body and took his mouth in a passionate and all-consuming kiss that sent their souls on fire. Spencer could taste himself off his husband’s mouth - and the feeling was intoxicating. He had someone to love for the rest of his life. 

Luke speedily reached over to their night stand drawer and grabbed the lube they’d need. After applying it to himself and Spencer, he placed himself at his entrance and gently pushed inside passed the tight ring of muscle. Both men groaned at the feeling, and within seconds they’d found their rhythm again. 

While Luke moved inside him, Spencer reached between them to touch himself. A few strokes of his length was all he needed. He arched his head back for Luke as he kissed at the soft skin under his ear. “I love you,” he moaned from above. 

Spencer squirmed slightly and ran his hand up Luke’s back and into his hair while Luke thrusted in and out of him at a pace that they’d perfected over their few years together. “I love you, too,” he breathed. Spencer’s muscles began to spasm and after another few thrusts, he cried out, exclaiming into Luke’s neck. 

As Spencer came down from his high, Luke fell over the edge, taking his husband’s lips in a searing kiss that muffled his own cries. “Married sex is great sex,” he laughed, pulling out of Spencer and falling to his side.

His husband chuckled turning into him and biting down gently on his lower lip. “I’d have to say so,” he breathed heavily. “Here’s to great married sex for the rest of our lives, okay?”

“Sounds great to me.”


End file.
